


Changing Partners

by Herowrath3



Series: Requests [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herowrath3/pseuds/Herowrath3
Summary: Unable to process the end of her previous partnerships, Shamir takes her frustration out on Byleth. Requested by a fan!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Shamir Nevrand
Series: Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052141
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Changing Partners

The war against the Church of Seiros had taken its toll on everyone in Adrestia's army, most of all the Black Eagle Strike Force and their allies. It was with this in mind that Byleth sought out his new partner one night after seeing neither hide nor hair of her during the day. He found the dark-haired woman in the woods outside Garreg Mach, leaning against a tree in silence.

"Shamir?"

"Hmm?" She raised her head. "Oh. It's you, Professor. What brings you out here so late?"

Despite the circumstances Byleth couldn't help but admire her profile as moonlight filtered through the leaves above her, highlighting the hint of cleavage visible through her top and the tightness of her pants as she twirled a twig between her fingers...

He shook his head.

"A busy day?" He asked instead, leaning against a wide trunk opposite her.

"Not really." She sighed. "But it has been a long one."

"Would you...like to talk about it?"

She considered him for a few seconds, then tossed the twig to the grass below.

"Not particularly, but heck - I might as well get this off of my chest sooner than later, right?" She pushed off from her tree and patted herself down, picking her bow up off the ground and slinging it over her back. "Let's go back to my room, I still have some good ale up there and I could use another drink."

* * *

Byleth had greatly underestimated Shamir's definition of the word "some". The mercenary had downed several tankards while he had only had two, yet had only gotten a little buzzed. She eyed her newly-refilled cup for a moment before setting it back on the table.

"I'm just really missing her, you know?"

"Catherine, right?"

"That obvious, huh?"

Not to an outsider, Byleth thought to himself. Shamir always kept her emotions close to her chest, but all those who knew her knew she had a close relationship with the former Knight of Seiros. They also knew Shamir was the one who had ultimately put her down that fateful night in Fhirdiad. She had remained as stoic as ever throughout the deed and during the death of Rhea herself, even taking part in the following celebrations in her own, quiet way...but Byleth and the others close to her had always suspected her emotions were a powder keg just waiting to explode.

"Do you want to talk about her?"

"Hmm..." She eyed her tankard once more, shrugged, then emptied it. "No. We always suspected it would come to this. I was always the black sheep of the Knights of Seiros, it was inevitable that I'd go against them at some point. Still..." She cleared her throat.

Byleth chewed his lip.

"You're allowed to mourn, you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Shamir pursed her lips, looking somewhere over his shoulder, her eyes too focused for her to be inebriated.

He tried a different approach.

"I still feel bad for Rhea even now. Despite everything, she was always so kind to me back when I taught here."

"Do you now?" Her tone was still blunt. "A mercenary never questions their work. I was ordered to help out Emperor Edelgard and that's what I did; there's nothing else to say."

"Shamir..." He sighed and got out of his chair, walked around the table to Shamir and tugged at her arm. She scowled at him, put her mug down with a heavy _thud_ and stood facing him.

"I'm not one of your students for you to sweet-talk, Byleth," she snapped. But he kept his expression and his tone neutral.

"Then how _can_ I do for you?"

"What can you do? Well, now that you mention it, how about we do... _this_?" A glint entered her eye for a second before she pressed her lips to his. At once his arms wrapped around her, both his palms landing on her firm buttocks as she pivoted him to one side and walked him back into the side of her bed, the edge aligning perfectly with the backs of his knees. He fell into a sitting position. Shamir followed his head down but not fast enough to keep their faces together. His mouth now free, Byleth took a quick breath, taking in Shamir's darkened eyes as she took a deep breath of her own.

"So, how about it, _Professor_?"

It was only then that he realized his hands were still groping her rump...and gave each curve of flesh a squeeze as a response. She smirked.

"Good. I'll accept this little tutoring session."

She straddled his hips, turning with him as he twisted to lie down properly on the bed, her body sinking with his own and their lips uniting once more. One of the hands on Shamir's rear trailed a path up and over her side to cup one of her large breasts and she moaned into their kiss. She raised herself up on her knees slightly to throw off her jacket, then tugged at her corset hard enough for it to slip off of her chest, exposing her large orbs to the cool night air of her room, all while Byleth massaged one of them. She moaned at the direct contact with his skin, only to part from his mouth with a faint scowl when his hand disappeared.

She opened her mouth to complain, but the words died in her very throat as she felt his full attention move to removing her belt, which he did after just a second of effort, letting it fall to the floor before tugging at her trousers. This she helped him with, pushing them down her long thighs and adjusting herself slightly so she could kick them off of her shins, thankful that she had kicked off her boots as soon as the pair had first come in. She lay back on top of him, dressed now only in a half-folded corset, panties and socks. One hand still on her chest Byleth ran the other along her almost bare back, then flipped her over. She let out an undignified yelp but Byleth was already on the move, sliding down to take one of her globes into his mouth. She moaned at the touch of his lips against her flesh, the flick of his tongue against her hardened nub. A hand trailed down her torso as he worked, sliding from skin to soft cloth as it moved to her underwear, nudging it to one side to palm her core. She spasmed again and once more as he sucked her nipple. _Hard._ She took two fistfuls of the bedsheets beneath her as he worked on her breast with one hand and his tongue and penetrated her core with a finger of his other hand, squeezing the latter between her thighs.

It didn't stop him though. His finger kept going in and out of her, in and out, gathering more and more of her juices before he managed to force his middle finger out of her hold and insert it into her as well. Her body tensed, only to break moments later as he moved his lips to her still untouched teat, sucking at it like a newborn babe. She held his head to her bosom with both hands, gritting her teeth as an array of blinding sensations washed over her. It didn't take long for her to reach her limit, barely covering her mouth in time to muffle a loud scream as she orgasmed hard around his digits, letting out wave after wave of raw desire, her body bucking wilder than a wild horse until her passion rushed out of her and she collapsed with a faint sigh. Her legs spasmed a few more times and then she slumped down in silence.

...for only a few seconds, as her lover then freed both her breasts and her core - eliciting yet another weak moan as he pulled his fingers out of their sensitive sheath - then unbuckled his own trousers, opening them just enough to fish out his hardened length. He pulled her up by the arm and she understood his intentions at once, sliding her legs out from under him and leaning forward as quickly as her stiill shaky limbs would allow to take him into her mouth. He fed half of himself into her right away, making her eyes grow wide, then pulled back until just his tip was inside her cavity, then pushed half of himself in and pulled out. Half in and out and in and out and then his full length was in her, her lips pressing against the few small curls of hair around his base. He pulled out and back in, then increased in pace, fully pounding her mouth as she responded in kind, bobbing up and down against him just as fiercely, kissing his base over and over his his tip kissed the back of her throat, coating him in all the saliva she could muster after drying her mouth out with her earlier ordeal. She felt her hand running through her short hair as they worked, oddly gentle against the wild abandon imbuing the rest of their movements, then felt him rubbing her back up and down, using her motions to guide his own. It was strangely soothing, though the continued dichotomy made her head spin and her core wet all over again. This new arrangement continued for a few minutes more until she felt herself on the cusp of another release...and then Byleth pulled her off of him again.

"What are you doing?" She could scarcely breath but still managed to force those words out. He didn't answer, instead twisting her onto her back once more. He rolled on top of her and positioned himself at her entrance. She took a sharp breath.

"Are you ready?"

His voice remained even as his tip made contact with her swollen lips. She hissed, but nodded.

"Of course."

She gripped the arm he was using to keep himself upright as he fed himself into her bit by bit. Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his wide girth rub against her soaked walls, gliding up and up and up until he paused and leaned over her, lowering himself onto her, her bare breasts squeezing against his torso, their size keeping him afloat ever so slightly. He took Shamir's free hand into his own, intertwining his fingers around hers as they kissed once more. He let his lower half sink, forcing his member even deeper inside her. Her eyes opened wide at the sensation of him curving upward, hitting against her inner flesh until he bottomed out inside her. Byleth let her sink in that feeling for just a second before sliding back out and slamming back into her, again and again and again. Her hands clutched at his clothing, eventually grabbing onto his shoulders as he plowed into her, gritting her teeth and slamming her eyes shut as his warm breath made her neck squirm. He kept pounding her over and over and over until she screamed once more, this time unable to mute herself as she exploded for a second time. She felt her waves gush out of her and this time heard a quiet yell from Byleth before sensing waves of a foreign liquid force themselves into her core. The pair rode out their orgasms as one, coming to a stop at the same time and collapsing into a tangle of limbs.

It took a few minutes of heavy breathing, but Byleth was the first to recover. He raised himself up on his arms, his face floating above hers as he asked.

"How do you feel now?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but only a few attempts later did the words come out.

"Incredible. You...really are good at everything, you know?"

Byleth let out a soft chuckle, the first she'd ever heard from him.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to do that more often, if you'll let me."

Shamir had recovered enough of her breath to snort and did so at once.

"Good. You'd better."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by CompletelyRossome on AO3, who wanted a more sexually tense version of their S Support that touched on the loss of Catherine, though I thought it'd be fun to make this a prequel to their S Support instead. After all, they already got together before that scene as it was just them exchanging vows, so why not set the moment up here?
> 
> If you have a request of your own, please get in touch with me via the contact info listed on my profile page. Regardless of future requests though, I hope you liked this fic! I always welcome feedback, so let me hear what you have to say, good or bad. Until next time!


End file.
